<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chad #7 by Zukkoismyking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026226">Chad #7</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zukkoismyking/pseuds/Zukkoismyking'>Zukkoismyking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I gave lax bro a name, M/M, but it's still chad kinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zukkoismyking/pseuds/Zukkoismyking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I love Whiskey and he deserves love </p><p>Now it was time for pre-season and he was kinda freaking out. He already told the boys he was bi that’s not why he was freaking out. It’s the fact that he’s dating a lacrosse player</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor "Whiskey" Whisk/LAX Bro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chad #7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whiskey finding out who he is was slow and then hit him all of a sudden. At the end of his sophomore year, Bitty gave him dibs to his room in the Haus, although he was grateful he remembers his word to be harsh which he regretted. </p><p>“I can’t be like you” what a dumb thing to say to someone who had kept his secret with no additional price. </p><p>He was so confused at the time about himself and life in general, he became defensive and closed off. That summer he really decided who he wanted to be, true to himself, and figured out what that meant. May was the hardest month, he finally admitted to himself that he was bisexual and had been suppressing that part of himself to conform with the social norms of his hometown. </p><p>Whiskey told his girlfriend because he felt like a fraud if he didn’t. She took it surprisingly well and they agreed it would be better to break up because they go to school so far away and barely talk. Whiskey wasn’t sad really he knew that this was inevitable and they had ended their relationship together and peacefully. He’ll always be thankful for her but they have just grown up. He slowly came out to close friends and family and the overwhelming acceptance he received made him wonder why he was so scared in the first place. </p><p>By the end of June, he was officially out and he never felt better. He had one more problem though that he kept putting off and that problem had one name, Chadwick Johnson. Chadwick Johnson a.k.a CJ a.k.a Chad a.k.a the Lax bro he was caught making out with. </p><p>Whiskey decided it would be better just to call him because since the party he’s been ghosting him. So many texts from CJ asking what happened, when he looked at them it made Whiskey’s stomach hurt. CJ picked up on the second ring </p><p>“Hey Con, haven’t heard from you in a while.” Whiskey was quiet for a second then took a deep breath and retold everything that had happened since the party. </p><p>CJ was silent as Whiskey recounted. When Whiskey finished he was almost in tears, it was silent than a soft “It’s ok. I understand” came from the other line. Whiskey let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Since that phone call, they texted, called, and facetime almost every day. They started dating at the end of July and Whiskey couldn’t have been happier.   </p><p>Now it was time for pre-season and he was kinda freaking out. He already told the boys he was bi that’s not why he was freaking out. It’s the fact that he’s dating a lacrosse player, ever since he was a frog his teammates’ hatred for the lacrosse team was crystal clear. He didn’t know how to tell them and was kinda terrified of when he did. Whiskey and the boys were all sitting in the backyard of the Haus around a campfire reminiscing on their summers. Dex and Nurse had a paid internship in New York, Chowder met Farms’s parents and stayed with them all summer, and then it was his turn “Um… well, I came out and got a boyfriend but that’s really it” </p><p>Whiskey leaned back trying to act nonchalant but it was obvious it was an act. When he looked up he had all eyes on him. “WHAT!” they all said in unison. Nursery was the first to regain composure. “Well tell us all about him but watch out because we will fine you.”</p><p>“Ok his name is CJ, he goes to Samwell, and...” this it just say he is on the LAX team it will be fine “and he is a political philosophy major”. Damn it maybe next time. “That’s chill bro” Nursery responded, “you should totally bring him by.” “Yeah maybe.” Whiskey responded quietly which earned him a funny look from Nursey but then one of the frogs asked a question and the night went on. </p><p>Whiskey might have fucked up. Whiskey has ended up in a weird sports version of Romeo and Juliet and he doesn’t know how to get out of it. Whiskey didn’t know what to do anymore instead of telling them outright he tried to leave subliminal messages so they can figure it out themselves. He left CJ’s lacrosse snapback in a very obvious spot on his bed next to his notes in his room and asked Dex to get his notes from his room.</p><p>When Dex came back with the hat Whiskey expected him to ask about CJ but instead, Dex was cursing the lacrosse team he assumed that they left after the kegster which was right in a way but his plan didn’t work.</p><p> Another example is when CJ literally left a valentine’s day gift for him on the porch of the Haus which was a teddy bear in a lacrosse dresser with a card saying from your favorite LAX bro. Their reaction was wild the whole house was going to egg the lacrosse house and put the bears head on a spike although later they backed out of it. During the commotion, Whiskey managed to sneak the bear away and hide it in his closet. </p><p>When he was on facetime with CJ telling him what happened CJ could barely breathe he was laughing so hard. </p><p>Occurrences like this just kept happening and Whiskey had given up. He decided to just tell them because if he was being honest he just wants to get it over with. The plan was Whiskey would go to CJ and then after bringing him the Haus and introduce him to everyone. It’s the last weekend before spring break and the Haus is having a rager with everybody coming. It's the perfect opportunity. </p><p>“GO NUMBER 7 GO'' </p><p>Whiskey was in the closest row to the team and was yelling his lungs bloody. He was so proud of CJ and all that he worked for. CJ got a major concussion back in December and was heartbroken he couldn’t play with his team but one he was back on the field he was magic.</p><p>Another round of screaming later earned him dirty looks but he didn’t care he was here for one reason, CJ.</p><p>He looked up and across the stadium and met the eyes of an angry Chowder. Oh no, this was too soon Whiskey wasn’t prepared. What is Chowder doing there?. He was soon distracted by CJ scoring the winning goal.</p><p>The crowd went crazy but Whiskey only had eyes for CJ. He was ecstatic. They were both staring at each other smiling like crazy. Then abruptly CJ went running towards him. </p><p>Next thing Whiskey knew he had an armful of CJ. “You did it, baby, I’m so proud of you.” Whiskey looked into CJ’s eyes. “I love you, Connor '' Whiskey pulled CJ into a searing kiss when they broke apart they leaned they’re foreheads against each other “I love you too, CJ” Whiskey whispered.</p><p>In their bliss Whiskey hears a small throat clearing which breaks them out of their little world. When they looked up they were met with almost the whole upperclassmen Samwell hockey players and alumni. </p><p>They just stayed there staring at each other as the crowd dispersed. Bitty who came back with the other alum stepped in front of the group. “Whiskey, we are so disappointed in you. Cheating on a partner is just wrong especially in front of all these people. I’m not condoning your cheating but what about if this CJ sees he will be heartbroken,” Bitty then takes a breath “and with a lax player of all people” he looks at Whiskey and waits for a reply.</p><p>Whiskey is a little bit shocked “Wait, I think there has been a misunderstanding. This is CJ, my boyfriend.”</p><p> Bitty folded his arms “Now Whiskey lying is not going to get you out of this situation. I hate to be cruel but no pie tonight.”</p><p> “What do you mean this is CJ. CJ, my boyfriend.” </p><p>Dex then piped in “No, CJ is the guy you never stop talking about, he is a Political Philosophy major, he listens to lame music and makes you playlists, and he calls you at 2 in the morning because you both stay up at unreasonable times. That is CJ this is just Chad #7” Dex finishes with a patent eye roll. </p><p>Before anyone continued CJ steeped in “This might be better if I introduce myself. My name is Chadwick Johnson but people I’m close to call me CJ. I play for the Samwell lacrosse team, I am a Political Philosophy major, and since I am in the lacrosse I am more known by outsiders as Chad #7. I also take offense to you calling my music shitty.”</p><p>“Ohh,” the Samwell Men’s Hockey team says in unison.</p><p> “I mean I'm glad you are not cheating on anyone but… really a lacrosse player!” Shitty yells as the team are being herded to the door by Jack and Ransom. “Sorry for the confusion! You guys are really cute!” Bitty yells as an apology. </p><p>Whiskey just smiles and says “It’s ok” before turning back to CJ. “Well, that wasn’t as bad as you were hyping it up to be.” CJ looks at Whiskey. “Well yeah only because they thought I did something worse but it’s whatever at least it out in the open, your scandalous activities”</p><p>Whiskey smiles up at CJ. “You wanna go to my place, my roommate left early for spring break?” </p><p>“Fuck yeah! Let’s go”      </p><p>  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>